Hollow j'aurais ta peau !
by The Royal Cat
Summary: Une série de drabbles mettant en scène le quotidien plus ou moins fatiguant d'Ichigo Kurosaki et son Hollow...
1. Douce nuit

_**Titre**_** : **Hollow j'aurais ta peau !

_**Rating**_** : **M

_**Disclaimer**_** : **Personne ne m'appartient

**Note de l'auteur crétine :** Bienvenue chers lecteurs ! Allons entrer n'ayez pas peur, je ne mords pas je griffe.

Ceci est mon premier recueil de drabbles alors je vous prierai d'être indulgent à mon égard (sinon je vous bute). Hum, comme le bac approche à grands pas et que malheureusement j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, j'ai décidé de poster quelques drabbles plus ou moins courts pour vous faire patienter (et par la même occasion ne pas sombrer dans l'oubli). Cela fait un petit moment que je les ai créés donc j'ai dû un peu tout rafistoler pour que ce soit limite potable.

Ne lisez pas si vous avez un peu de compassion pour ce pauvre Ichigo. Sinon les gros sadiques se délectant de la souffrance des autres, c'est par ici que ça se passe !

* * *

**Douce nuit.**

Imaginez que vous êtes tranquillement en train de dormir bien au chaud dans votre lit douillé... Les étoiles brillent et la lune projette dans votre chambre une douce lumière fantomatique. Bref, vous êtes tranquillement en train de roupiller quand tout à coup une voix nasillarde résonne dans votre tête :

« Moooooon Rooooi... »

Légèrement irrité vous essayez de tirer un peu plus la couverture sur vous en cachant votre tête sous l'oreiller pour tenter d'atténuer ce bourdonnement agaçant.

« Mon Roi ! »

« Youhou mon Roi ! »

Grommelant dans votre sommeil, vous commencez à gesticuler dans votre lit en essayant tant bien que mal de vous accrocher aux bras de Morphe. Mais bien sûr ce sadique ne compte surement pas en rester là...

Que la force soit avec toi mon roi !»

«Mon précieux...!»

« Shirosaki téléphone maaaisooon !»

« MOOOOOONNNN ROOOOIIIIIII ! »

Et là...vous vous dites que la nuit va être longue.


	2. Miroir, mon beau miroir…

**Bon ok je vous le dit tout de suite : **

**Ceci n'est pas un drabble.**

**Pourquoi ? Parce que contrairement au premier, ce chapitre là fait largement plus de 1000 mots et qu'il n'est que le résultat de ma graaaande envie de réviser mes 4 classeurs de commentaires littéraires en prévision du bac français arrivant dans moins de deux semaines…**

**Je vais mourir. **

**Enfin bref, sinon à part ça le vent souffle fort, oui très fort, les oiseaux chantent et moi je raconte ou plutôt _écris_ n'importe quoi…**

**Comme d'habitude.**

* * *

**Miroir, mon beau miroir…**

Ichigo Kurosaki était face à un cruel dilemme. Assis en tailleur devant son miroir, il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de remédier au problème sans paraître ridicule. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter un truc aussi grotesque ? Ah oui c'est vrai…Il n'avait pas voulu perdre la face devant sa Némésis de toujours, ce cher Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

Ichigo poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se remémorant les événements qui l'avaient poussé à ce retrouvé dans une situation aussi périlleuse. Sentant la migraine poindre, il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Mais bordel pourquoi, oui pourquoi était-il allé chercher Orihime au Hueco Mundo hein ? Il n'aurait pas pu pour une fois fermer sa grande gueule et faire comme tout le monde…l'oublier. Mais non ! Monsieur le shinigami avait voulu jouer les héros et s'était précipité à Las Noches pour la délivrer sur son cheval blanc (alias ce sale enc*lé de hollow) et accessoirement buter le grand méchant mégalomaniaque et tous ces sbires. Ah non, c'est vrai que là aussi il avait joué les grandes âmes et en avait épargné quelques-uns…Stark, Yammi, Hallibel et ces salopes de Fraccions, sans oublier ce vénérable et ô combien sympathique Grimmjow. Mais le pire dans tout ça était qu'ils avaient fini par venir s'incruster à la Soul Society sous la mauvaise grâce de papy Yama, mais bon vu que c'est en partie de leur faute tout ce bordel…ben ouai Aïzen-sama le magnifique était quand même un ex-capitaine qui a magouillé sous leurs nez pendants plusieurs siècles, voir des décennies sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne lève le petit doigt pour l'arrêter. Alors forcément faut pas s'étonner qu'ils se reprennent tout en pleine gueule, ah sa y est il redevient vulgaire…Tss il n'empêche que maintenant il ne peut même plus faire un pas dans la soul Society sans entendre un « Ichigooo viens te battre sale merdeux ! » crié par deux voix à l'unisson, oui parce que même un arrancar pouvait bien s'entendre avec un shinigami, surtout si les deux concernés n'étaient autre que Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Zaraki Kenpachi devenus les meilleurs amis du monde après s'être rendu compte qu'ils avaient tout deux le même but dans la vie qui est : agresser les honnêtes gens en les tabassant jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive pour pouvoir ensuite s'autoproclamer être le mec le plus fort de tout l'univers. Tarés, ils étaient tous tarés ! Mais bon il commençait à être habitué à force et puis ce n'est pas comme-ci le fait de se battre contre l'espada aux cheveux bleus lui déplaisait particulièrement, surtout si c'était pour déchirer « accidentellement » les vêtements de ce dernier durant un combat et pouvoir admirer sa magnifique musculature ruisselante de sueur hin hin hin...

À cette pensé, la migraine d'Ichigo empira de manière dramatique et il dût se recroquevillé sur le frai parquet de sa chambre pour tenter de l'atténuer. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant la douleur repartir aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Les muscles endoloris, il se redressa et fixa son reflet dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, les cernes présentes sous ces yeux et son haleine légèrement alcoolisé témoignait de la grande beuverie qu'il avait faite hier soir. Beuverie qui était évidement l'œuvre de Rengiku Mastumoto, plus jamais il ne s'approcherait cette femme ! Plus jamais ! Cette sorcière l'avait amadoué en lui disant que ça allait être « une fête super cool avec tout le monde réunis » et qu'il allait finir par devenir complètement « aigri » et « dépressif » à force de rester enfermé chez lui à ne rien faire. Evidement en bon crétin qu'il est, il avait fini par céder. Résultat, il s'était retrouvé en compagnie de toute la joyeuse bande et de surcroît complètement bourré avec en prime des reflexes devenus quasi-nuls (d'ailleurs si jamais il retrouve la personne qui lui a mit du GHB dans son verre, il la transforme en steak tartare !). Bref ils avaient fini par faire un jeu. Et qui dit jeu, dit gage et autres punitions débiles pour le malheureux perdant. Bien sûr ça n'a pas loupé et il se mangea une bonne et cuisante défaite. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau fût le gage qu'on lui réserva…Un jour, oui un jour il tuerait cette vizarde yaoïste complètement dépravé de Lisa ! Car la charmante jeune fille ayant vu à côté de qui il était assis, c'est-à-dire Grimmjow, décida qu'il serait amusant de les voir se rouler une pelle. Oui de s'embrasser et avec la langue en plus !

Mais le pire finalement n'était le gage en lui-même, non le pire était qu'il…

Ne savait absolument pas comment on faisait.

-MAIS POURQUOI MOOOOOI ! Hurla le shinigami en tapant rageusement des poings sur le sol à la manière d'un gosse qui piquerait une grosse crise de colère. QUESQUE J'AI FAIT ? HEIN ?

Il se tortilla encore quelques minutes sur le sol avant de se remettre en position assise devant le miroir complètement éméché et le souffle court. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'il ignorait le processus de la chose, la bonne était qu'on lui avait accordé un délai pour que tous ceux qui avaient fait un coma éthylique et qui s'en étaient sorti avec seulement une gueule de bois carabinée puissent voir de leurs propres yeux la scène. Non tout compte fait il s'agissait de deux mauvaises nouvelles…

Mais malgré tout il se devait de prouver au bleuté que même sur ce plan là il le surpassait. Parce que non content de devoir se laisser rouler une pelle, celui-ci avait osé lui dire qu'il devait embrasser très mal, ce à quoi Ichigo avait répondu avec colère (et toujours bourré) qu'il allait tellement prendre son pied qu'il le suppliera à genoux de recommencer…Mais quel con ! Espèce de sombre crétin ! Comment voulait-il se montrer extrêmement doué dans quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais fait ! Tout en continuant à s'insulter copieusement, l'orangé se mit à quatre pattes et observa longuement son reflet dans le miroir. Son visage aux traits délicats, sa peau laiteuse, ces pupilles dorées sur un fond noir, ces fin cheveux blancs et son sourire de psychopa….

-GYAAAH !

- Bien le booonjooour mon roi ! Ricana Shirosaki en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, la tête penchée sur le côté de manière suggestive. Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Stupide Hollow ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Retourne dans mon monde intérieur ! Hurla Ichigo complètement paniqué en voyant son cher et tendre hollow se mouvant dans le miroir avec un air guilleret.

Shirosaki arqua un sourcil et afficha une moue boudeuse. Cette attitude aurait pu être qualifiée d'adorable si le hollow ne s'était pas amusé à balancer devant lui son zanpakuto à la lame tâché de sang.

-Que…Mais c'est quoi ça ?

-« ça » tu vois, j'ai tellement emmerdé Zangetsu pour qu'il me laisse sortir qu'il a finalement finit par accepter. J'en ai donc profité pour faire un peu de ménage si tu vois ce que je veux dire…Il se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise. Evidement en échange ce vieux clochard m'a demander de t'aider à régler ton « petit » problème Hya ah ah !

Le Hollow crût mourir de rire en voyant le visage de son roi prendre une jolie teinte rouge écrevisse. Celui-ci se détourna de lui en marmonnant des promesses de mort envers ce pauvre zangetsu qui n'avait fait qu'agir pour le bien de sa santé mentale.

_Après tout vu tout ce que je lui ai fait subir c'est normal qu'il craque ce pauvre vieux_, ricana le hollow sournoisement, _Ce cher petit n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que l'autre doit supporter dans son monde intérieur et c'est tant mieux !_

-H…Hollow re…retourne immédiatement d'où tu viens, j..je n'ai aucunement besoin de tes services, balbutia Ichigo en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

-Mh ? Ba pourquoi ? Tu sais ça ne me dérange absolument pas de t'apprendre à bien te servir de ta langue. Après tout je suis toi et toi tu es moi…

-La ferme ! C'est…c'est de l'inceste ! Répliqua Ichigo devenu cramoisi.

Il tenta de lui envoyé un coussin dans la figure pour le faire taire, mais le projectile se contenta de s'écraser lamentablement contre la surface du miroir sous le regard blasé de la victime.

-Ben voyons tout de suite les grands mots ! Allons mon roi, tu tiens vraiment à te faire dominer sur ce plan là par cet arrancar ? Avoue que ça la foutrait mal quand même…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en entendant ces arguments. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de perdre contre Grimmjow et encore moins de cette manière, mais d'un autre côté s'il cédait à la proposition de l'autre enfoiré il était certain que les choses allaient mal finir.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ces pensées, le hollow soupira et ajouta avec un petit sourire :

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça mon roi. Depuis la fois ou tu m'as battu dans ton monde intérieur, j'ai fait la… promesse ? De te servir jusqu'à ce que tu ne sois plus digne de moi. Par conséquent tu n'as absolument rien à craindre pour le moment.

Ichigo le fixa pendant quelques instants d'un air pensif. Puis lentement, très lentement, il s'approcha du miroir en rougissant au fur et à mesure que la distance entre lui et l'albinos se comblait. Shirosaki sourit et le regarda venir amuser par son comportement méfiant. Heureusement que ce vieux Zangestu commençait à devenir gâteux envers son maître, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu être ici à pervertir ce dernier. En tant que Hollow et également son exact opposé, il savait et pouvait faire toutes les choses qu'Ichigo avait enfermées dans un coin de son esprit par honte, dédain ou encore par peur. Et il savait également que jusqu'à aujourd'hui son petit roi n'avait jamais été attiré par le sexe opposé, d'où son ignorance pour certaines choses comme le sexe par exemple. L'albinos ricana en prenant conscience de la totale inexpérience de son « maître ». Etant le roi des pervers et accessoirement celui des psychopathes emmerdeurs (toujours d'après l'orangé), il avait pas mal de connaissances sur la chose. C'était d'ailleurs toujours lui que se chargeait d'envoyer de temps en temps un ou deux rêves érotiques à son roi histoire de l'emmerder un peu à son réveil, parce que rien que le fait de voir ce dernier se réveiller en sueur et les joues rouges de honte avait le don de le mettre de bonne humeur pour le plus grand malheur du vieil ermite cohabitant avec lui.

Ichigo s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du miroir le souffle court. Les battements de son cœur cognant contre sa cage thoracique l'énervaient au plus haut point. D'ailleurs s'il devait imager son état mental et physique en cet instant, il dirait que la vision d'un bébé alien lui transperçant la poitrine à la place de où était normalement situé son organe vital était tout à fait appropriée. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il approcha lentement son visage de la surface polie en priant pour ne pas finir égorgé ou pire, possédé par son opposé.

-Plus près…murmura son hollow en se collant lui aussi contre la paroi réfléchissante, beaucoup plus près mon roi…

Ichigo ferma les yeux et colla son torse contre la glace. Il poussa un gémissement aigu quand deux bras glacés entourèrent sa taille et lui firent _littéralement_ traversé le miroir. Pris de panique, il se débattit avec violence et tenta de griffer la chose le maintenant collé contre lui. Mais petit à petit ces forces l'abandonnèrent et son corps devint aussi mou que celui d'une poupée de chiffon. Il se sentit tomber dans le vide, une vive lumière bleue transperçant ces paupières fermés. Le corps du hollow et le sien finirent par s'écraser lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit mât, lui faisant perdre tout espoir de retour en arrière. Son instinct lui criait d'ouvrir les yeux mais il s'y refusa par crainte de croiser le regard de la personne s'appuyant de tout son poids contre lui. Pourquoi lui avait-il obéit ? Etait-il stupide au point d'avoir pu faire confiance à son ennemi le plus dangereux ? Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait pas croire que se soit _son hollow_ qui lui ai fait traversé ce miroir…D'ailleurs étrangement à cette pensée, une boule de stress envahit son ventre et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il était à sa merci et il le savait. Le calme inhabituel des lieux qui l'entourait ne le lui rappelait que trop bien, faisant perler un peu plus les gouttes de sueur sur son front.

Un léger souffle glacé lui chatouilla le bout du nez et le fit tressaillir. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux face à cette sensation agaçante et son cœur loupa un battement quand son regard croisa celui de deux pupilles marmoréennes le reluquant avec insistance. Shirosaki le fixait en souriant, non pas avec un de ces sourires effrayants dont il avait le secret, mais un sourire confiant et empreint de satisfaction.

Son souffle se fit plus erratique, sa cage thoracique se soulevant et s'affaissant au même rythme que les battements frénétiques de son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Le visage maintenant mortellement sérieux de l'albinos se rapprocha lentement du sien, ces yeux toujours encré dans son regard ambré reflétant une envie primaire de prendre la fuite. Mais au lieu de poser ces lèvres sur les siennes, l'albinos se contenta de frotter leurs nez l'un contre l'autre, transformant l'échange supposé charnel en un simple baiser esquimaux.

-Tu..tu te fous de moi hollow ? Geignit faiblement l'orangé. C'est ça que t'appelle un « baiser » ?

-Et bien alors quoi ? Ricana en retour son opposé. Ça ne te plait pas ?

-Non.

Ichigo se releva brusquement et donna un violent coup de tête à shirosaki. Celui-ci poussa un gémissement de douleur et roula sur le côté en se prenant la tête entre les mains sous l'œil satisfait du shinigami qui était de nouveau debout et en pleine possession de ces moyens. Il tenta lui aussi de se relever mais une poigne ferme l'attrapa violement par les cheveux et le tira au même niveau que celui du visage grimaçant de son roi.

-Je ne le répéterais qu'une seule fois, dit Ichigo d'un ton empreint de menaces, fait moi sortir d'ici tout de suite !

-Hors de question, répondit joyeusement l'albinos.

L'orangé sourit à son tour et lui décocha un violent coup de genoux dans l'estomac, l'envoyant faire un vol plané de plusieurs mètres. Etourdi, Shirosaki se releva en titubant, essuyant négligemment d'un revers de la main le mince filet de sang noir s'échappant de sa bouche. Ah c'est comme ça…Si son petit roi voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer ! Avec un sourire mauvais, il plaqua ces deux mains sur le sol et y fit sortir de fines bandelettes qui allèrent s'enrouler telles des serpents lumineux autour du corps d'Ichigo. Celui-ci trop surpris ne pu esquiver et se retrouva donc ligoté sur le sol à la merci de son hollow.

-Salopard ! Hurla t-il en se débattant. Libère moi !

-Dans tes rêves mon beau, ricana de nouveau l'albinos en se mettant à califourchon sur lui, hum, alors par quoi vais-je commencer…

Il se pencha vers lui et lécha sournoisement son oreille. Le dominé lui mordit rageusement l'épaule en retour, espérant ainsi l'obliger à arrêter sous la douleur mais ne réussit juste qu'à l'exciter un peu plus. Shirosaki passa ces fines mains blanches sous le t-shirt de sa victime et s'amusa à déposer des baisers papillons sur ces lèvres entrouvertes. Il sourit un instant devant le regard perdu que lui lança son petit roi et sans prévenir, introduisit vicieusement sa langue dans la bouche de celui-ci, étouffant par la même occasion son gémissement de surprise.

Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent dans un ballet sensuel mais néanmoins maladroit, Ichigo les joues rosies tentait de résister au tourbillon de sensations qui l'emmenait de plus en plus loin au fur et à mesure que le baiser s'approfondissait. Jamais il n'avait connu pareille sensation. C'est comme ci un morceau de lui-même s'était enfin recollé à son âme, son double, sa moitié pourtant démoniaque pressant son corps contre le sien, leurs dents s'entrechoquant de temps à autre, leurs salives respectives se mélangeant alors que leurs langues continuaient leurs luttes pour la domination de l'une ou de l'autre. Tout cela il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir découvert un peu plus tôt…C'était pourtant ce genre de chose qui lui rappelait que lui et son hollow étaient des êtres indissociables.

Shirosaki se détacha bientôt de lui légèrement haletant mais néanmoins satisfait. Dans un geste _presque_ affectueux, il lui pinça l'arête du nez et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avec espièglerie.

-Alors petit roi ? Ton verdict pour ce premier échange buccal ?

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça, lui répondit le susnommé en détournant honteusement la tête, je…j'étais comment ?

-Nul à chier !

Ichigo poussa un son semblable à celui d'une jeune vierge effarouché. Il hésitait entre demander à son hollow de l'achevé sur le champ ou de tenter de le tuer maintenant, en sachant que la première alternative était de loin la plus réalisable au vue de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait actuellement.

-Et comme t'es nul à chier, reprit le hollow en tâchant de contrôler le fou rire qu'il sentait poindre, il est absolument hors de question que tu ailles embrasser ce stupide arrancar avec un tel niveau de médiocrité.

-Qu'est-ce que veux-tu dire par là ? demanda Ichigo en fronçant les sourcils, pas sûr de savoir où il voulait en venir.

-Que…L'albinos passa avec délectation sa langue bleuté sur ces lèvres, tu vas devoir subir un nombre incalculable de cours de rattrapages avant de pouvoir prétendre à savoir donner des baisers dignes de ce nom.

Le rire de l'orangé fût vite étouffé par une bouche vorace dont la langue sournoise eut tôt fait de lui faire oublier les dernières paroles de son opposé. Leurs sens caché ne lui avait nullement échappé et les rougeurs à peine perceptibles sur les joues de l'albinos ne firent que confirmer ces doutes. Cherchant de l'air, ces lèvres se détachèrent une nouvelle fois à regret des siennes et il lâcha dans un souffle…

-Et bien…Si on m'avais dit qu'un jour mon hollow serait jaloux…

Shirosaki fit une grimace de dégoût en comprenant que son roi avait fini par le percer à jour. Certes, il ne nier pas que les pensées d'Ichigo envers Grimmjow avaient tendance à le mettre _un tantinet_ hors de lui (toujours pour le plus grand malheur d'une certaine personne que nous n'avons plus besoin de mentionner), que rien que le fait de savoir qu'il était l'un de ces principaux centres de préoccupation le mettait dans des colères noires et qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter le fait qu'il se trouve à moins de cinq mètres de lui sans que ces pulsions meurtrières n'atteignent leurs paroxysme, mais tout de même…L'accuser d'être jaloux était un peu exagéré.

Avec un soupir, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son shinigami et claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître les liens l'emprisonnant. Ichigo poussa un soupir de soulagement en se sentant enfin libre de ces mouvements et s'empressa d'enfouir ces mains dans sa chevelure argenté, arrachant à ce dernier un ronronnement de contentement face à cette caresse inhabituelle.

Et c'est ainsi que toutes les nuits, Ichigo Kurosaki eut droit à des cours de rattrapages généreusement offert par son hollow qui lui enseigna diverses techniques très variées. Quand à Zangetsu, il vécut désormais heureux et en paix dans le monde intérieur de son maître ou du moins il vécut ainsi…

Pendant un certain temps.

* * *

**Et c'est l'heure du grand quizz « Question pour un cobaye » ! **

**D'après vous…Qui ce cher Shirosaki a-t-il tué ? **

**Pour _Le Hollow névrosé du coin de la rue_ tapez 1 !**

**Pour _Orihime Inoue_ tapez 2 !**

**Pour _la petite vieille au déambulateur_ tapez 3 ! **

**Les grands gagnants auront droit à un superbe lot de sels de bain spécialement conçut par Sazel Aporro Granz ! Comment ça c'est pas rassurant ? Oh les mauvaises langues ! Bien sur qu'il a testé ces produits avant de les mettre sur le marché tiens ! D'ailleurs Charlotte Cuuhlhourne a fait un excellent cobaye.**

**Tchuss ! **


	3. Stalkeuse

Stalkeuse.

Elle est là, elle l'attend.

Son cher et tendre qui dans la fraicheur du soir traîne péniblement derrière lui son sac de cours, des cernes sous les yeux et un air maussade propre à ceux dont les nuits sont courtes et agitées.

Elle est planquée derrière un buisson et l'observe. L'amour de sa vie ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué, tant mieux. Elle sourit et soupire de bonheur en observant ces cheveux roux en bataille ondulant légèrement sous une brise passagère et ces sourcils perpétuellement froncés lui donnant une expression des plus adorables. Mais bientôt elle se rend compte que quelque chose cloche, elle plisse les yeux et focalise toute son attention sur ces lèvres si délicates semblant anormalement rougies et pulpeuses.

Non, c'est impossible !

Son Kurosaki-kun n'avait quand même pas…

Un ricanement démoniaque la paralyse sur place. Une ombre s'approche, son aura meurtrière s'infiltrant dans toutes les fibres de son être. Lentement, elle se retourne et l'observe les yeux agrandit par la peur. L'ombre lui sourit, d'un sourire vide de toute trace de compassion, un sourire sadique et avide n'aspirant qu'à une seule chose…

Sa mort.

Elle tente de hurler mais la chose est plus rapide. D'un geste précis, elle lève son sabre et lui transperce le corps. Le hurlement se transforme en un couinement pathétique, faisant éclater de rire l'ombre maintenant satisfaite. Dans une ultime tentative, la stalkeuse tend le bras vers l'objet de son désir mais celui-ci ne la remarque même pas et s'éloigne dans le soleil couchant. Dépitée, elle tombe à genoux et admire la large flaque de sang s'étalant autour d'elle, ne prenant même pas conscience que l'ombre se tenait maintenant à ses côtés. Celle-ci l'attrape alors délicatement par le menton et l'oblige à tourner son visage vers elle. La pupille vitreuse, Orihime Inoue eut juste le temps de l'entendre susurrer un « Ichigo est à moi » avant de s'enfoncer définitivement dans les ténèbres.


End file.
